Te extraño, Te amo
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: ¿Es posible soñar despierto? ¿Las pociones para dormir sin sueños funcionan? ¿Es posible ser tan oscuro y amar con todo el corazón? Disclamer: Lo conocido es de J.wling. Este fic participa en el Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos".


Entré a una habitación color rosa pastel, no habría forma en la vida, en la cual no se supiera de quién era esa habitación, con decorados del rojo y dorado de Gryffindor, y unos cuadros con fotos de esas que no se mueven, las que tanto le gustan a ella, en esas fotos se pueden observar fotos de su familia sanguínea y de su familia elegida, pero ni una de la familia que ella estaba formando, su forma de protegerse, me volteó para cerrar la puerta pero justo al tocar el pomo de la misma, todo se vuelve negro, no siento el suelo, no hay aire en mis pulmones…

-¿Draco? – preguntó la chica esperando que el muchacho reaccionara - ¿Cariño? – exclamó zarandeándolo suavemente

-Mmmm – fue lo único que la pelinegra pudo recibir del ojigris

-¿Draquito estás bien? - atinó a preguntar, quedándose con la intención a medias, siendo interrumpida por el chico

-Pansy sal de mi cuarto, ¡ya! – dijo con su usual tono de superioridad

-Pero tenías una pesadilla, me voy a quedar para cuidarte – respondió sentándose a su lado en la cama

-Te vas o te saco yo Parkinson – exclamó el rubio colocando su penetrante mirada en los orbes de la chica, intimidándola

-Pues muérete entonces Malfoy – profirió con un ligero grito la pelinegra alejándose del chico que la traía loca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado para no levantar sospechas

Vuelvo a entrar en un mundo de ensoñaciones, siempre ocurre lo mismo al final del sueño, todo se vuelve oscuro, es una forma de mi subconsciente de protegerme, es necesario resguardar los sentimientos, ellos nunca podrían estar juntos frente al mundo mágico, y mucho menos en el mundo muggle, ella era uno de los blancos más buscados en ambos lados de Londres, por pertenecer al trío de oro, ese grandísimo mestizo idiota de Voldy Voldy, creyéndose el rey del universo entero, por eso soy espía para la orden, gracias a mi chica, la adoro por apoyarme, la amo por darse cuenta que sí cambie, la quiero demasiado por alumbrar la oscuridad en la que me había sumido, ahora no puedo dejarla ir

-Dragón, tienes esa mirada pensativa y una gran sonrisa desde que llegamos acá, ¿Quieres compartir tus pensamientos conmigo? – interrogó la castaña viendo embelesada a su novio a escondidas

-Pequeña, todos mis pensamientos están basados en la persona que más quiero en este mundo – respondió regalándole una sonrisa que llegó a su mirada

-¿Y esa quién es? – dijo la ojimiel esperando no encontrarse una sorpresa que la bajara de la nube en donde estaba dormida

-Cierta chica Gryffindor que me trae loco, no le puedo contar a nadie sobre ella, es muy especial para mí – respondió riéndose por lo bajo, sabiendo que la muchacha entendería a donde quería llegar él

-Espero que de verdad la quieras mucho – exclamó la leona haciendo ademan de estar celosa de esa mujer que le acaparaba la atención de su novio

-Sí, la amo con todo mi ser, si hubiese vivido en otra vida, también me enamoraría de ella – respondió el rubio atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla – además la tengo ya conmigo, no puedo pedirle más a la vida, me ha hecho muy feliz últimamente – le susurró al oído mordiéndoselo suavemente, seduciendo así a la castaña

-Draco, no hagas eso, sabes lo que puede ocurrir y te he dicho que no estoy lista aún – le respondió al ojigris, buscando alejarse un poco, en un fallido intento de querer besarlo para que la soltara

-No hay forma que me persuadas, no alguna que conozcas – dijo el Sly mientras le pasaba un brazo por la pequeña cintura de la muchacha

-Créeme que la conozco, pero no tengo nada tan importante por hacer como para ponerla en práctica – le susurró ella al oído, imitando el todo de él

-Observadora la chica que me tocó, inteligente de sobra – exclamó posando sus labios sobre los de ella para olvidarse un rato del mundo y perderse en un sentimiento que había quedado sepultado por malos tratos, por creencias y por direcciones que vida que en algún punto se unieron, y esos sentimientos renacieron con mayor fervor, aún ambos podían recordar la primera vez que se vieron, con tan solo 11 años, en Flourish y Blotts:

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, eres un niño muy guaopo, ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts? – preguntó un niña castaña

-Sí, el mío es Draco Malfoy, espero quedar en Slytherin, ¿Tú? -respondió sin saber quién era esa niña

-No, ahí van los malos, no pareces ser malo. Yo quiero ir a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor – exclamó la pequeña tomando un libro de la estantería y colocándolo al lado del montón que ya había localizado

-Pues no soy malo, pero a esa casa ha ido toda mi familia, por lo menos los que no son traidores – respondió a la pregunta implícita

-En ese caso, yo me voy, mis padres deben estar muy asustados y preocupados por no saber a dónde voy a ir a estudiar – le dijo al niño alejándose – Espero nos veamos en el colegio Draco

-Claro, un gusto conocerte Hermione – respondió saliendo de la librería para buscar a sus padres

-No cabe duda que estos años han sido difíciles – exclamó el ojigris buscando las palabras para decirle a su chica eso que llevaba planeando desde hace días

-Todos enfrentamos a nuestros respectivos demonios para ser felices al final del camino – respondió de forma inconsciente la castaña

-Y tú has sido el foco que me ha alumbrado , me has sacado de las penumbras Hermione – le agradeció a su manera con la voz rota juntando el valor para seguir

-Te adoro demasiado mi Dragón – le dijo abrazándolo, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmada

-Tengo algo para ti, pero no hayo las palabras correctas para poder decirte lo que siento – respondió calmándose un poco

-Sabes que no importará la manera, importa la acción, los sentimientos – dijo la muchacha

-Vamos a ver – se dijo dándose ánimos para empezar su discurso formalmente – Yo se que he sido malo, juro no volver a ser ese de antes. Yo se que no te merezco totalmente, así como se que no te importa. Yo se que necesito de ti para vivir el resto de mi vida, prefiero enfrentarme al beso del dementor si no tengo tu amor. Yo se que soy un caso perdido, también que te gusta ayudar a las almas desamparadas. Yo se que eres el pilar de mi vida, y serás así lo mismo para mis hijos, haciendo el papel de su madre. ¿Te casarías conmigo Hermione Jane Granger? Sin importar que la gente lo sepa o no – finalizó abriendo una cajita con un pequeño anillo que tenía grabado en la parte posterior "H&D" y una piedra bicolor, rojo y verde, mezclándose entre sí

-Claro, nada me haría más feliz de pasar mi vida entera contigo, sería la mujer más orgullosa al tener nuestros hijos en mi vientre y al portar tú apellido junto al mío – respondió la castaña besando al rubio con pasión desenfrenada, desbordando entre ambos los sentimientos que se encontraban a flor de piel, dejándose colocar el anillo luego de un momento de admirarlo

-Te amaré y extrañaré por siempre corazón – dijo el Draco del sueño, luego de despertar, después de que raptaran a su ojimiel, él no había podido dormir, tomando pociones y brebajes muggles había podido conciliar el sueño luego de una semana de trasnocho, trazando planes, haciendo tácticas de ataque, buscando la mejor forma de rescatarla, rezando que aún siguiera viva, esperando que le siguiera amando, soñando con volver a juntarse con ella y vivir una vida feliz. Estaba avecinándose la guerra y al escoger un bando, no había opción, tenía que luchar por su leona, debía enfrentarse al universo entero para regalarle la vida que ella había conseguido florecer en él, enseñándole que más allá del deber, existe un corazón que late sin parar, con más vida que nunca, esperando unirse de nuevo para no sentirse roto.


End file.
